A Moment Of Slip
by Elle Werner
Summary: Yuuri finally accepts being gay when Wolfram manages to make him feel the pleasure. WolfYuu. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A Moment Of Slip**

**Summary:** Yuuri finally accepts being gay when Wolfram manages to make him feels the pleasure. WolfYuu. TWO-SHOT.

**Rated:** First chapter is T and the second chapter is M.

**Warning:** Grammar errors, bad written S**. This will involve slight bondage. This is my first time lemon story, so yeah. Please, take it easy my fellow readers. And yeah, it's WolframxYuuri. As in seme!Wolf and uke!Yuuri.

And I DON'T WANT to hear any flame. I'd gave you warning and if you don't like Wolf as a seme then back off!

* * *

Just like an everyday occurrence, one engaged couple was running around the Blood Pledge Castle while shouting to each other. The double black was already huffing and panting in exhaustion while the blond fire demon was still fresh and was hot on his trails.

Yuuri sighed, slightly irritated. How could Wolfram be more athletic than him? He played baseball like his life depended on the game but the blond was only training his troop! It wasn't fair! Our little, naïve Yuuri thought to himself.

He had forgotten two important facts that Wolfram was a Captain for his troop and the demon was over 80 years old. In all those years, Wolfram had spent his time sharpening his sword skill and fire Majutsu, learning about the importance of politics and Shin Makoku, keeping his body fit and lean with firm muscles that was hidden behind those blue uniforms that he held proud and finally, honing his skills in the painting.

When he focused his tired eyes, Yuuri finally realized that he had reached their… uh, no! He almost said that cursed word. Ehem, correction... his bedroom. Grinning like a madman, Yuuri opened the door with his barely left energy and mentally told himself to lock the door after entering it.

He hastily entered the room and was about to close the door but a force stopped him from doing that.

"Yuuuriii…"

Instantly, Yuuri froze. Uh-oh! That voice! That superior, bratty voice that unmistakably belonged to his proud fiancé. He winced. "W-Wolfram?" he squeaked out in a pathetically soft whimper.

He could almost see the grin from behind the opened door. He slowly stepped back as the door was opened, revealing the fire demon with one of his hands on the brass knob and one, on the door frame.

"W-Wolf? Ugh, do you need me for something?" Yuuri took a step back.

Wolfram grinned wider. He nodded his head slowly. Stepping into their room, he closed the door behind him as he locked it.

The young King only managed to gulp down in panic. What was Wolfram thinking of doing?

"Hey, Yuuri," Wolfram started as he took a step forward. "To think that you're quite proud with your baseball," he chuckled. "I can't believe that you're not that athletic."

"Hey, don't involve baseball in this!" Yuuri retorted still taking a few steps back.

And Wolfram continued to move forward. "Ne, do you think you could get away from me?" A line of white teeth showed as a feral but handsome smile made its way to the beautiful fire demon's face.

"I-I didn't think to run from y-you." Yuuri replied weakly.

"Then, why did you run like I want to eat you?" Wolfram licked his bottom lip like a carnivore. Seeing the younger boy trapped like a small animal made him hungry. And… it wasn't hungry for food. Yes, you heard that right. He was hungry for the different reason.

And that reason alone would be the most delicious, slender, young King in front of him.

His fiancé.

He _wanted_ him.

Wolfram purred in anticipation when the younger one hit the edge of their bed and falling unceremoniously onto the large bed, more specifically onto the large, comfort mattress that would be really good for what he had in mind.

"W-Wolfram, s-stop." Yuuri said as he eyed the blond fiancé of him keep moving forward. He was trapped in the bed. There was no other place for him to run. And the way the ex-Prince licked his lip, made Yuuri tremble in fear.

Wolfram looked scary. The blond never acted like this. This Wolfram was like when Shinou possessed the demon's body. His eyes widened. Maybe, this was Shinou. Not his fiancé.

"Stop it, Shinou! If this is you, stop this prank!" he shouted bravely while edging to the head of the bed.

But, how wrong was he. The move was completely put him at a disadvantage. The Captain of Bielefeld's troop just raised an eyebrow before he laughed it out.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "What Shinou? Are you mad or something?"

"Tch, what a wimp." Wolfram said, amused. "You don't even recognize your own fiancé." as he said this he moved onto the bed and went all fours before he crawled like a tiger towards the shaking double black.

Yuuri tried to move back but his body had met with the hard, wooden bed-head. "N-No! You couldn't possibly be Wolfram! Y-You must be Shinou!"

"Oh, Yuuri. My sweet, innocent, naïve Yuu-chan." the blond soldier smirked. "This is me, Wolfram and no, Shinou doesn't possess me."

"Liar! And don't call me Yuu-chan!"

"Hm… you still don't know me, Yuuri." Wolfram stopped just inches before the teen. He glanced at the trembled body and grinned before he wordlessly, silently pounced on the unsuspecting young King.

"Wh-What?!" Yuuri's eyes widened. His eyes were impossibly wide with fear that the white area was covered with the black irises. "W-What're y-you trying to d-do?!"

Still trapping the younger boy by pinning the slender wrists to the bed, Wolfram leaned in until he was in line with Yuuri's ear. Softly and seductively, he spoke out. "Well, I wonder if you know what I am thinking right now." he said as he blew a puff of warm air at the sensitive shell.

Involuntarily, a shiver ran through Yuuri's spine. What the hell was happening?

A chuckle woke the King up from his reverie. "W-Why were you doing that?"

Wolfram moved away from the boy's head a tad far before he grinned. "Just because but you sure have sensitive ears, Yuuri." the blond smirked evilly before he again leaned forward and licked on the outer shell of his fiancé's ear.

This time, Yuuri let out an unmanly squeak and bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. "S-Stop! S-Stop th-this!" he pleaded.

"No, Yuuri." Wolfram smiled very sweetly. "This is just the beginning, there are so many things I want to do to you."

After that was said, Wolfram closed the gap between them and pushed his lips onto Yuuri's soft-petal like lips.

The younger boy tried his best to struggle but was failing. Wolfram's grip was firm and the blond was strong as hell. It had been just like that day when Wolfram saved him from falling into the ravine in Big Shimaron. The fire demon only using one arm to pull him up and he never did think that the slender-built Wolfram would be able to lift him up.

But, it was him.

His loyal fiancé.

Slowly, Yuuri stopped struggling and just let the blond do what he wanted. This was just like that kiss during the Dry Wind case right? His mind told him. It was only this right?

Wolfram smirked when the younger one didn't protest and just giving up. Oh well, he would use this rare chance precisely. He wouldn't waste it. And this kiss was not like the first kiss they shared. Well, more likely Shinou and Yuuri.

The thought made him boil with rage.

Yuuri was _his_.

_His_ fiancé.

Only he could touch the double black and even if it was he but at the time, it was Shinou in his body.

And Shinou had the nerve to kiss his adorable wimp.

Growling in anger, rage and lust, the blond Lord hastily bit his fiancé's bottom lip. Not anticipating the bite, Yuuri gasped in surprise and unwillingly, giving an entrance into his mouth.

Wolfram smirked in approval. He was waiting for this. To taste the sweet nectar of Yuuri's virgin mouth. Oh… the thought of taking that mouth made him moan in anticipation. He still didn't enter the boy's mouth but with only the thought of it, was enough to arouse him. To make him hard.

Gingerly, he slipped his sleek, wet muscle into that heaven that was Yuuri's. Taking the time to memorize every crevice and corner of the wet cavern, Wolfram sighed in content.

Yuuri tasted so good.

Like vanilla and fresh water.

And then, their tongues accidentally touched. Both trembled and moaned at the sudden electricity that ran through their bodies. Wolfram grew aggressive as he started to begin their dance, the dance that was only them knew about it. Well, technically, him alone since Yuuri was still new to this thing but he was very sure that Yuuri would be remembering this later on.

Coaxing the stiff wet muscle to the waltz of their private dance, Wolfram kept trying until the other moving along to dance with him although hesitantly. He smirked. He had won this battle. Growing more aggressive just like the fire in his body, the naturally born fire demon tangled their tongues and sometimes, would flicking the sensitive roof of the double black.

Yuuri could only moan and keep moaning. Even if he protested, it was all gone the moment he gave an accidental entrance into his mouth to his hot-headed fiancé. This was all new to him. This kiss was too hot for him. The way Wolfram kissing him made his body turn jelly and his head was mushy. Still unsure, his tongue moved along with his fiancé's in a dance that he was starting to learn it. It was then, when Yuuri felt the overbearing feeling of lack of the oxygen.

Wolfram reluctantly pulled his lips and tongue from the oxygen-deprived boy when he sensed that his fiancé wasn't able to continue the kiss longer. A thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths together before it was broke when Yuuri gasped aloud, trying to take as much oxygen as he could.

Wolfram chuckled.

Yuuri looked so adorable in that flushed face of his and a dreamy look on his face. Not forgetting those red swollen-kissed lips of him. Still pinning the dazed boy on the bed, Wolfram smirked when Yuuri finally focused his sight on him and starting to blush furiously.

"Well, I didn't know that you like the kiss so much when you are always saying you don't like men."

And to Wolfram's amusement, Yuuri's face went from bright pink to bright red.

"And this isn't the end Yuuri," Wolfram smirked when Yuuri just looked at him with real confusion. The boy was so naïve, even after this entire thing, he couldn't even trace what Wolfram had been thinking.

So delicious.

This innocent younger boy was just so delicious.

Just like a fresh flower waited to get plucked from its stem.

Yanking Yuuri so his head fell on the pillow, Wolfram slid down a bit before he pinned the boy's hands above his head. The ex-Prince then used his left hand to pin the boy's wrists.

Yuuri had stopped struggling and it was very good for him.

Using his right hand, Wolfram tried to find the thing that he had been keeping in his pocket. He grinned when he had found what he wanted.

A long white silk cloth greeted Yuuri's sight as the blond pulled it out of his pocket. The still dazed King just stared at the thing in bewilderment. What was his fiancé trying to do with this piece of cloth?

But, sooner than he expected, he got the answer he wanted when he felt a cold sensation of silk being tied to his wrists. The thoughts of being tied and was unable to grasp things made him panic.

Struggling, the young half-demon tried to tug his hands.

His eyes widened when he felt his hand couldn't move and it was tied to something else. Glancing upward, he saw Wolfram peering down at him with a smug smirk. Ignoring that smirk, he glanced past than his fiancé's face and saw that his hands tying against the bed-head.

"Now, Yuuri. The main event will start."

* * *

Phew! So how was it, my readers? Did I make this kiss scene intense enough? Well, this is my first time trying to cross over the boundary of M-rated story. Well, I'd read many M-rated fics but never tried to write it.

If you want me to continue just press the review button and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS~! LOVES YOU GUYS!**

**Warning:** Grammar errors, My shitty grammar, bad written S**. This will involve slight bondage. This is my first time lemon story, so yeah. Please, take it easy my fellow readers. And yeah, it's WolframxYuuri. As in seme!Wolf and uke!Yuuri. A mention of MPreg.

And I DON'T WANT to hear any flame. I'd gave you warning and if you don't like Wolf as a seme then back off!

A 5946 words full of WOLFYUU's smut XD

* * *

The sight of the younger one tied to the headboard while looking disheveled and skin flushed red, a pair of swollen, red-kissable lips, huge black eyes that were staring at him in fear and panic and a ragged breath caused Wolfram to almost came right there and now.

He took a deep breath.

No. The show had just begun and he must hold his libido down.

He eyed the boy trying his best to tug the hands away from the headboard. Oh…how he loved seeing his prey struggling, trying to free himself from the bondage. Well, well, well…he never actually thought of using this method but the young King was just like a wild small animal that was easily scared of something.

Just like when a rabbit was facing its biggest meat-eater, tiger.

Yes, Yuuri as the rabbit and Wolfram was the tiger.

Or more appropriate as the wolf.

And the pink lips opened, sleek tongue licking the bottom lips while showing its fangs to the trembling rabbit.

He wasn't really into bondage but seeing Yuuri was so helpless and vulnerable made him oh-so-exciting. Still hovering on top of the double black King, the blond ex-Prince licked his lips in hungry. Yuuri looked so delicious.

"W-Wolf! Let me go!" _his_ Yuuri said in panic and he could clearly smell the fear within the timid voice.

This heightened his desire as the younger one's eyes filled with trepidation.

"Wolfram! P-Please!"

Slowly, he brought his forefinger and pressed it lightly to the half-demon's lips. Yuuri immediately shut up as his huge, doe-like eyes becoming even larger in pure dread.

"Shh…keep quiet, Yuu-chan," he grinned. He wanted to call Yuuri, a wimp, but maybe that should be done later. Now, he didn't want to disrupt the mood. "Or people might hear your beautiful little noises when I start the job."

As he said this, the long, dainty finger left its first destination and headed for the King's uniform button.

"W-Wolf? W-What job?"

Wolfram smirked as he continued with his task in hand. "You'll see it soon or rather feel it," he said and popped open the first button of his King's shirt. Then, another button followed and the third.

Yuuri grew even more panic. What was Wolfram trying to do?! W-Why did the demon unbutton his shirt?! What was going on? _What the hell is going on_? He screamed in his mind. But, then his mental war was cut off when he felt a pair of soft lips on his on.

"M-mph!" this time he was not going to let his fiancé do whatever he wanted. He would fight! Struggling unsuccessfully with his hands tied to the bed, the young King tried to push the other away from his face. Well, more specifically from his lips, from his mouth.

Then, he felt Wolfram's tongue prodding the seam of his lips gently but Yuuri wouldn't succumb to the devil's wish. He wouldn't let Wolfram slip his tongue inside of his mouth again and made him forget all about things and enjoy the hot, passionate kiss.

And for god's sake, he was not gay!

Well, he might lo…correction! _Liked_ the kiss but Wolf was still a man!

And he still loved the softness of the breasts and he was straight for Shinou's sake! Right, Shinou?

* * *

And not far in the Shinou's temple, the two people or rather one person and one ghost laughing while looking at the sphere crystal ball. They watched, as the young King struggling hard to ensure that his virginity would still intact after the whole ordeal was finished.

A cough from behind, interrupted the two perverted males. And a blushing, red faced Oracle scowled at the blond haired ghost as she scolded him like a twenty-five years old demon kid.

"Shinou, please stop snooping around His Majesty Yuuri's private moments," she said as she tried her hardest not to look at the direction of the crystal ball.

Murata snickered. "Do you hear that, Shinou?"

"You too, Your Eminence." Ulrike said firmly.

Shinou laughed aloud and sent a mischievous look at the Oracle. "Aw~ but, we want to know if Yuuri will still be a virgin after my descendant finishes with him."

"Perverted King," Ulrike mumbled quietly and shook her head.

Shinou just ignored her as he stared into his Sage's glasses covered eyes. "So, my Sage, do you think that my descendant wins this round or Yuuri will still be a virgin?"

Murata smiled evilly as his glasses glinted mysteriously. "I'd like to say that Shibuya would not allow Lord von Bielefeld takes his virginity just like that. I know how my bestfriend will react, Shinou."

While Shinou just smirked. "Oh? Is that so? But, I know how fierce my descendant is," he then grinned. "In that case, I bet that by the end of next month, Yuuri would get pregnant."

By that said, he waved his hand over the glasses ball and the hot scene from the Royal Chamber vanished just like that.

Ulrike walked out of the room and mumbled to herself, "I bet that His Highness Wolfram would get his wish. After all, His Majesty Yuuri is soft-hearted though he acts a little too adventurous and brave."

* * *

Wolfram sighed in irritation. Yuuri was so stubborn! He had been coaxing the other boy to open his mouth for him but looked like luck didn't side with him for the second time.

Groaning in annoyance, the blond fire demon took the initiative to bit harshly at his fiancé's bottom lip and managed to make Yuuri gasping in pain. There were some blood but he wouldn't stop at that. He took that chance quickly and slipped his wet muscle into that wet-cavern for the second time - just for today.

Starting the little competition of dominance, he fought with the younger boy as Yuuri didn't give up and just let him take the lead. But, he was not a Bielefeld for no reason. A Bielefeld would not back off and he would win this fight! This kiss!

He then smirked. Oh, well…if Yuuri wouldn't just give up then he had another plan. While still battling for dominance, Wolfram moved his hands from the bed and began roaming the King's sides. Yuuri squirmed in response. He continued to unbutton the rest of the uniform and mentally grinned when he'd finished the task. He then continued to unbutton the undershirt.

And Yuuri grew more wild.

He mentally smirked. 'No, wimp. You are not getting out of this room without your virginity taken by me,' finished with the buttons, Wolfram slowly placed his palms on the King's body.

At his first real skin-to-skin contact with Yuuri, he relished in the smooth, silken skin of his fiancé. He could feel the skin beneath his hands shivering, quivering. He smirked. Creeping tantalizingly slow to the north, Wolfram took his time to explore his fiancé's beautiful body. His smirk widened when he heard Yuuri's breath hitch when he touched certain spots. Oh, he would remember the sensitive spots for the later use.

Tracing the ribcage of his fiancé's smooth skin, Wolfram stopped his ministration when he met with the double black's pink nubs. He smiled when he felt the young half-demon stiffening. Hm…Yuuri would give up and let him win this battle.

Without any warning, he pinched one of the pink nubs, resulting Yuuri to gasp in pain and surprise. He took that chance to overpower the wimp's tongue and Yuuri finally giving up the dominance for him. He grinned and mapped the crevices and corners that he started to get familiar with.

Wonderful…Yuuri still tasted divine.

Still kissing the double black, the emerald-eyed demon again flicked his own tongue to the roof of Yuuri's mouth. He wanted to hear again those nice, cute noises that his wimp made. And as he deduced, Yuuri moaned when he playfully flicking the half-demon's roof and entangling their tongues together while his hands were busied with pinching and twisting the teen's pert pink nubs.

"Mmh…mm…" Yuuri moaned, the kiss and the way Wolfram playing with his nipples made him light-head. His back arched, wanting more of those contact. Everywhere that his fiancé touched him, making the skin fire and hot with want.

'This wimp is so sensitive,' Wolfram grinned into the kiss. 'This makes my job easier.'

Pulling his lips from the double black, the ex-Prince smirked as Yuuri again gasped aloud to take the needed air. He smiled. Yuuri was so inexperience and innocence. Just from their first kiss, Wolfram knew that Yuuri was still a virgin and never had any experience in the matter of sexual.

Still in a dazed, the young King's mind was fuzzy and blur with lust and want. All of his resistance was forgotten. He could feel something, something foreign but he didn't know what it was. Staring at those beautiful emerald orbs, Yuuri's dreamy eyes locked with his fiancé's mischievous, darkened lust-filled eyes.

"You're so cute, Yuuri," Wolfram commented. Slowly, his hand trailed down the King's bare chest down to his stomach, belly button and stopped at the waistband of his fiancé.

Yuuri's breath hitched with every touch, waiting in fear and anticipation as the hand stopped at his waistband. He knew and understood what was going to happen but at the same time, he also didn't know.

Wolfram looked at the bulge that was hidden inside his fiancé's pants.

He grinned. So, Yuuri unconsciously wanted this too.

Descending down again, Wolfram let his tongue trail small kisses on the King's jaw, down to his neck and stopped to suck at the pulsing point of the double black before he bit it, creating a nice bruise.

Yuuri could only moan at the pain and pleasure that Wolfram gave to him.

His mind was cloudy and whatever Wolfram was trying to do, making him forget about his resistance. About the homo or gay thingy. It was all non-existent when the hand that stopped at his waistband began to crawl on top of his half-hard erection and dry hump him.

At the first touch, Yuuri gasped. And his breathing grew harsher when his fiancé quickened the stroke through his pants.

"Ahh…haa…" Yuuri kept moaning as Wolfram's hand working to pleasure him. "P-Please…"

"Please what?" Wolfram smirked.

Yuuri shook his head. He knew he wanted something but he didn't know what was it. "I…I…"

"Hmm… 'I' what Yuuri?" the blond fire demon taunted. Oh…Yuuri looked so good. So edible. So fresh. However, he wanted the younger boy begging for it and asking for himself. Pressing a little harder at the bulge on his fiancé's now wet pants from the precum, his smirk widened when Yuuri's gasps and pants becoming harsher and louder.

"W-Wol-f! P-Please…!" Yuuri said, his voice slurred and in gasps. He could feel the pain at his groin and it was very unusual for him. No one ever touched him like this. Even he never touched himself this way. Said it he was naïve or innocent but Yuuri never thought about pleasuring himself. And now, he was clueless as to what his body needed. But somehow, he knew he needed something, something to ease the pain in his groin and something he couldn't name. "I…I…ugh!"

Wolfram quickened the movement of his hand and he watched as Yuuri's gasps and pants becoming harsher and louder than before. The young King also trembled and Wolfram knew it that Yuuri couldn't stay longer with this inexperienced – virgin – body of his.

At one particular point, Yuuri's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he arched his back painfully and screamed out in pure ecstasy and pleasure.

"Wolframmm!"

The blond demon's emerald orbs widened in shock and surprise when his fiancé shouting his name. He didn't…never expected his fiancé to shout his name when he cum. However, then Wolfram's eyes turned mischievous as he smirked at the tired, dazed boy King.

This was not over.

And he still hadn't come; Wolfram could feel his pants tightened painfully and his erection throbbing inside of his pants, begging to be free. He watched as the boy's sight was unfocused and his eyes started to drop. He wouldn't let Yuuri sleep first. He still hadn't done anything and this was only the middle of his mission.

After all, Yuuri was still a virgin and he had the task to take that from the young half-demon.

He let out a feral grin and when Yuuri locked his half-lidded eyes with him, he smirked.

"This is not over, Yuuri."

Yuuri stared with daze at his fiancé as Wolfram let out a wide, feral smirk. 'Uh…what's going on? I…' he shook his head to clear the cloud of confusion. He remembered Wolfram was stroking him through his pants and then, he felt something tightened painfully in his stomach before his vision went white and he could feel pure pleasure that he never felt before.

'…Wha-?' Yuuri thought with his still dazed mind. 'Wha…what happened to me…?' he then snapped from his thoughts when he felt fingers unzipping his fly and his black thong was untied. Since, his mind was still in mess, he couldn't even think clearly and gasped when he felt cold hand wrapping around his hot, aching flaccid member.

"Ngh…" Yuuri grunted. His member was still hot and sensitive from the recent outburst. The way Wolfram touched him, making his head again falling into a cloud nine states.

The Bielefeld's Captain watched Yuuri's eyes closing in pure bliss and his head lolled back to the pillow while his hand worked on the limp member. Stroking the still damped organ, Wolfram smirked when he saw the flaccid organ slowly wake up and was now back half-hard. Stroking up and down while spreading the precum, Wolfram ran his nail in the slit of his fiancé's manhood.

"W-Wolf…!" Yuuri gasped when the slit was teased.

Grinning, Wolfram chuckled when he heard the moans and harsh pants. He for a second time slid his blunt nail into the slit and again, Yuuri gasped as he shuddered in pleasure.

"Hah…hah…!" the young King panted, his legs spreading further apart without him realized it and his back arched slightly from the mattress, wanting more of the contact. "St…op…! St-op!" he begged futilely, though, his body said differently. "…I…I ca-n't! …ny…mo…re…!" Yuuri panted, tugging on his hands that were tied against the headboard.

Wolfram ignored the pleas and continued to tease his fiancé. He enjoyed the sounds and noises his fiancé was making. It was like an erotic song and turned him on even more. Getting impatient, one of his free hands moved down to his own aching member and began stroking himself through the fabric. His strokes grew faster when Yuuri began trashing on the bed, his entire body flushed red, glinting with sweats. Oh Shinou, his fiancé looked really beautiful. Wolfram panted. He couldn't wait any longer and he did really need to be inside of his fiancé.

And he meant it, like right now!

Stopping his ministration, the blond fire demon's emerald eyes darkened considerably that his green irises appeared black rather than the color of lake. He stared at Yuuri before he wordlessly yanked the younger half-demon's pants down and removed the sexy official-underwear to the side.

"Wha…Wh-at? W-olf…?" Yuuri watched through blurred teary eyes. His chest raised and down heavily due to the harsh pants, shallow breathes. The double black could still feel his member twitching when the cold air touching it and winced when his bottom touching the cold silk of their bedspread. Wha…what was going on? He thought and looked down. His cloudy mind stared when he saw his lower half was naked and his top uniform was undone, baring his chest and stomach.

Staring back into his fiancé's fierce lusty darkened green orbs, Yuuri asked in confusion. "W-Wolf?" he asked quietly, fears evident in his voice. "…Wh-Why am I na-naked…?"

The fire demon just grinned. Showing his pearly white teeth. "What do you think I'm going to do, Yuuri?"

The younger boy shook his head. He was about to answer when he saw Wolfram moving down and lifting his lower backside up, spreading his legs further. He then felt the ex-Prince spread his cheeks apart and blew a warm puff of air at the sensitive hole.

"Nnh…" Yuuri moaned. He never knew that the puckered hole was very sensitive. He knew the thing shouldn't be used except for one thing. But, his mind was cut off when he felt something wet and warm prodding his virgin hole. He gasped. "Wo-Wolf…? Wha..?" he wanted to move, to see what Wolfram was doing but couldn't because of his hands were tied and his lower half was lifted by the strong arms.

Wolfram continued to prod at the virgin hole of Yuuri that soon would be the place of his hardened length. He shoved his tongue further in to the puckered hole to wet it for the penetration. It tasted weird but still it was clean and he could taste the unique taste of his fiancé. He could feel the hole twitching in anticipation and he wanted more than that. Slowly, moving his head away from below, he stared as Yuuri's eyes stared at him lazily, lust clouded his coal, huge, doe-like eyes.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said, moving up to the teen. "I want you to suck these." He said as he shoved three fingers in front of the dazed King.

Ugh… suck? Yuuri thought, clouded over. He stared, opening his mouth to ask a question when Wolfram shoved his fingers into his mouth. Shocking, he stared wide-eyed at the older boy. "Mph!" was the only muffled sounds he could make.

Wolfram's grin widened. He watched the saliva dripping down the corner of his fiancé's mouth when he thrust his fingers in and out of that sinful warm mouth. He could feel his length hardened more to the point that it was painfully hard. Thinking that his finger were wet enough for the preparation, he took it out and proceeding to give a hot searing kiss to those moist, wet lips.

Yuuri just moaned in pleasure. Everything was hot and somehow the way Wolfram's fingers thrust in and out of his mouth made his arousal rise again and hard. He groaned. This feeling…was weird. He wanted it again. That…that euphoric feeling.

"Mm…" Yuuri moaned into the kiss. Letting the fire demon dominate the kiss, he enjoyed as the demon entwined their tongues together in the waltz of their own and not again trying to fight this useless fight. He knew he couldn't win the blond fiancé of his and why not he just enjoyed this…this pleasure?

He was enjoying the kiss too much that he didn't realize when Wolfram had slipped one of his fingers into his puckered hole. He however gasped, breaking the kiss at the weird sensation and a bit pain induced when the fire demon pushed in and out of his entrance. The double black tried to squirm his way out of the intruding finger but Wolfram had spread his legs wider. And he couldn't move because the blond had used his hand and body to trap him into the bed. Also, tying his hands to the bed didn't help either.

Wolfram watched his finger going in and out of his fiancé's entrance. He watched it with fascination and wonder when his slender finger disappearing inside of that warm passage. "Yuuri, you're so tight."

The younger boy blushed as he heard the compliment. He tried to move the finger away by wriggling his ass. But, his move was unnecessary as it only made his small, cute butt shake in front of his lust filled fiancé.

Wolfram growled in anticipation at the weak, feeble attempt of his Yuuri trying to escape. He watched that cute ass dancing in front of him, inviting him to quicken the preparation and shove his manhood into that warm, tight, virgin hole. Without warning, he took out his finger and shoved two of his finger inside Yuuri's hole and started to scissor it, trying to make it loose.

"It's hurt!" Yuuri cried, tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. No, this wasn't pleasure anymore. Everything was wrong and it didn't help when Wolfram just thrust his fingers harshly like that. Tugging unsuccessfully on his tied hands, he grunted when he felt his entrance was being loosing. "W-Wolf…st-stop! I don't want t-this!" he cried. But soon, all his protests went silent when something inside of him was struck and Yuuri could only see white pleasure.

"Ohh…mmm…" he moaned. What was that? What was that thing Wolfram touching at? "A-Again…" he unconsciously said, eyes closed in blissful ignorant that he was close to have a sex with a man nonetheless.

The ex-Prince only grinned. He had found Yuuri's sweet spot. He didn't need to be told two times and now, he already, prodding, messaging at the bundle of nerves that made his fiancé go straight into a pleasure heaven. And he decided to double the pleasure. Using his free hand, he grabbed the base of Yuuri's length and started to pump it. He matched it with the thrust of his fingers.

Yuuri could feel the double pleasure his fiancé was giving him. Toes curled, heels dug into the mattress, his eyes closed, and his back arched as he drown himself into those sinful touches. Mouth opened slightly, Yuuri didn't even realize when his saliva dripping down the side of his mouth to his chin. He was so into the pleasure that he forgotten that he may looked like a prostitute. Begging the man on top of him to give him more of that pleasure.

"W-Wolf…" he moaned. He was so close. The tightening in his stomach and groin reminded Yuuri of his first orgasm. He knew it by now. Just when he was about to shout…to release what ever inside of him, the movement stopped.

Yuuri frowned.

"Wha-What happen?" he managed in a slur voice, blurry eyes looking down at the blond.

Wolfram couldn't watch anymore as Yuuri's pleasure face filled his sight. The view was so beautiful. The young half-demon's face was filled with pure pleasure and bliss. Also, those sinful, luscious mouth was slightly agape and he could see the pink tongue peeking behind those white line of teeth. So, when he saw the boy was close to come, he abruptly stopped the teasing and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing. Which was the whole set of uniform.

Taking no time to waste, Wolfram ripped the cravat and chain from his neck. He almost choked himself with the act. Then, he hastily unbuttoned his jacket but soon, he just ripped the button off when he felt the movement was too slow. His libido was crying out loud at him to just ignore the manner and he intended just to follow it.

Soon enough, the blue uniform was thrown to the side and the white undershirt followed suit. Staring down with lust at the dreamy looking boy, Wolfram unbuckled his belt and hastily unbuttoned his pants before he slid it down – his underwear went along with it, letting the trousers and underwear pooled around his ankles.

Standing in all his glory, the blond demon moaned when the cold air hit his swollen member. It finally freed from the confinement. Grinning, Wolfram moved forward to the stilled boy. Shoving his engorged manhood in front of the dazed boy. He urged it forward when Yuuri just staring at him with pure bewilderment though his red face was any indicating that he was embarrassed to see the full naked demon.

"Suck," Wolfram ordered firmly.

Yuuri shook his head, not wanting to suck another man's member. At a weird time like this, he remembered his mother's advice when he was still a little boy.

"_Yuu-chan, you're not allowed to swallow the foreign things." Jennifer said, wriggling her forefinger and one of her hands was on her slim waist._

But, his thought was cut off when suddenly Wolfram just shoved his whole length inside of the boy's gaped mouth. He choked from the sudden force and tried to push it using his tongue but it seemed to encourage the older demon more as he could hear the moan from the ex-Prince and feel the member in his mouth grew thicker and harder.

Wolfram shuddered in pleasure and pure lust. The way Yuuri tried to push away his length only to make his warm, pink tongue caressed the underside of his cock. It was the one of sensitive sides of his length and it didn't help when Yuuri kept 'touching' him that way.

Thrusting in and out of that wicked mouth, Wolfram groaned as he could feel his length hardened more. The warm and wet cavern of Yuuri didn't facilitate him either, it only helped to heighten his libido.

When he felt that it was wet enough… Wolfram pulled it out with a groan. He couldn't come now and it would waste his mission of taking Yuuri's virginity if he came right here and now. Staring down at his wet length, dripping with Yuuri's saliva…Wolfram couldn't wait anymore.

Without word, he kneeling in front of the young King, throwing both of Yuuri's legs to his shoulders and shoved his entire length in one go.

"I-It's hurt!" Yuuri cried in pain. The pain was too much. Letting a few drops of tears cascading down the side of his face, Yuuri gritted his teeth. He could feel that his entire being was split into two portions. Even though, Wolfram had prepared him, it didn't help much. He was a virgin and everything was still new and the way Wolfram entered him also didn't help. "T-Take it o-out!" he cried again, tears falling down.

Wolfram stopped from moving when Yuuri cried in pain. Looking down at the crying boy, he felt guilty for not being patient. But, his nature was the impatience itself. Stilling to give the younger one time to adjust with his entire member, the blond fought the feeling to – again – just ram his cock into that tight passage.

Yuuri was so tight, that he could feel the warm and tightness engulfed his whole member. In other words, it was so good…_really_ good.

After a few minutes of stalling the time, Yuuri finally able to breathe through his nose normally. He had adjusted the feeling of the another man's manhood shoved inside his entrance. He couldn't believe it…how could gay couples enjoy this pain but anything sex? Blinking back a remnant of tears from the edge of his eyes, huge, owlish eyes stared back at the darkened emerald.

"Wolf, stop. I don't want this," he pleaded softly. Emphasizing his word, he tried to tug his tied hands. The feeling of being filled made him shift in discomfort. The young half-demon sighed in relieved when he felt the older demon pulling his entire length out of his inside.

"Than—" his word cut off when again, Wolfram rammed his length into his hole. He expected a pain just like the first time the demon entered him but instead of pain, he was presented with a pure pleasure. "Ohh…" he moaned. Yuuri could only see little spots of white.

Wolfram grinned.

After the wimp had stopped crying and protesting, he could move with his plan. Adjusting his manhood just at the outside of Yuuri's warm, tight passage, the ex-Prince tried to remember the double black's sweet spot that would make any protests or chides turned into moans and pleas.

After he was sure, he thrust his entire member, aiming for that spot. He smirked when Yuuri moaned loudly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the young King savored the pleasure he gave him.

Feeling that Yuuri no longer would protest or crying in that matter, Wolfram set up a fast, sharp pace. Each time hitting the younger's prostate. And each time he hit it, Yuuri would moan, groan, letting out sexy little noises.

"W-Wolf…! M-More…!"

He didn't need to be told two times, after all, he himself had indulged into that sinful, tight passage. Every time he entered Yuuri, Wolfram could feel the hole sucked him up just nicely and the way, it tightened around his length made him light-head.

Growling, the fire demon set-up another faster rhythm. The sounds of bed hitting the wall, didn't register in his mind when all he could focus was Yuuri's cries, moans, Yuuri's pleasure face, Yuuri's perfect body and Yuuri's tight hole.

"Y-Yuuri!" he panted, the pace was starting to turn animalistic. Wolfram never had any good sex like this. Sure, he had lived up to 80 years and Wolfram would be lying if he said never had any sex. But, it just that Yuuri was the first man he fucked. Before the double black came to their world, he was straight as a ruler and men never interested him - though, men were always drooling at his beauty.

As Yuuri always said, gay people.

But, it was just Yuuri. The first time he saw the double black, he never told anyone but he thought the double was cute. His bright, huge, doe-like eyes shone with pure innocent and naivety when they locked eyes. Also, that cute button nose and those beautiful, soft pink lips almost made him think that the boy was actually a girl. Yuuri though boyish, he had a slender waist and lithe body with no to little muscles. Not helping when the boy didn't sprout any body hair, whether it was on his legs or his jewels.

Contrary to him, even if he had lithe body almost like Yuuri's… he still had defined muscles. He maybe slender but he had a firm, rock hard body that was always hidden beneath his blue uniforms. He was a soldier and captain, and it was just normal that he had all those manly goodness. It was all thanks to his military training. He was proud to say that he was able to lift his fiancé just by using his one arm.

And here, his fiancé always though that he was feminine. But, actually he was far from that. Yes, he did wear that pink monstrosity but it was all his mother's plan to capture the King's stubborn heart. After all, when he first slept – naked – in his fiancé's bed, Yuuri had been freaking out, running to the bathroom to hide from him. It annoyed Wolfram to no end. Taking his mother's advice, he tried to look feminine but even it didn't help him get the wimp.

Knowing that those plans failed miserably, Wolfram tried to approach using different way. And that way was by forcing his way with the pliant yet stubborn King and turned the younger boy into docile servant that succumbed to his wish, his raging sexual desires.

"W-Wolf…!"

The cried from below broke him off his thoughts. Glancing down, Wolfram realized that Yuuri couldn't stay longer. The way Yuuri's thighs trembled against his shoulders and the way his harsh breathing, signaling the boy's climax was almost there. Panting, he wrapped one of his hands around the boy's swollen member. Stroking the appendage, he set a fast pace and matched it up with his animalistic, almost uncontrollable thrusts.

Thrusting in and out of that tight opening, Wolfram gritted his teeth when Yuuri's passage becoming unbelievably tighter than before. Yuuri also had begun to match with his trust, meeting his thrust with his own movement.

At one final point, the ex-Prince could feel the boy underneath him stiffening, before he exploding, shooting a rainbow of white cum on his chest as the half-demon's back arched almost painfully.

"Wolframm!" Yuuri cried in bliss, eyes closed tightly as his nails dug into his palms.

The tightening around his manhood made Wolfram couldn't hold onto his climax. Thrusting for another two or three times, the blond fire demon gave a silent cry as he shot his share of load into that tight passage. He continued with shallow thrusts, riding out his orgasm before nearly collapsing on top of the young king.

Panting, he stared down at the tired boy and smiled. Yuuri looked so beautiful. Even more beautiful with his skin flushed red and pink, his entire body glistened with sweat, his face shown the full satisfaction and his cum pooled on his stomach. No sight even more beautiful than this. And the feeling multiplied when he knew he was the one that made the younger half-demon like this. Slowly, Wolfram pulled out from Yuuri, causing the younger one to moan at the lost.

He chuckled.

Yuuri was so cute.

Laying on his side, Wolfram reached out his hand to caress the boy's cheek lovingly. He stared as Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, revealing his beautiful onyx orbs.

"Wolf…" the boy said tiredly.

Wolfram just smiled, the pad of his thumb continued to draw soothing circles on the half-demon's soft cheek. "Yes, Yuuri?"

"K-Kiss me."

Taken aback, Wolfram stared at his fiancé that was now trying to hide his deep blush. "What?" he asked again just to make sure he didn't hear wrong.

Yuuri moved closer, hiding his face at the demon's chest. "…Kiss me," he said softly, almost unheard.

Smiling lovingly, he stared with fond at the shy boy before he tilted Yuuri's hiding face and captured the other's lips in a chaste, loving kiss. After a few seconds, he released the petal like lips and spoke softly.

"I love you, Yuuri."

The embarrassed King just smiled shyly and tried to show his feeling by wrapping his arms on the blond but stopped when he failed. Frowning, he looked up at his tied hands before he glared at the blond.

"Wolf, my hands… it's hurt," he said.

The ex-Prince just chuckled. Well, here the wimp that he knew. But, seeing his fiancé acting shy and docile just made him feel more conceited and arrogant. It didn't help either when he was an arrogant person to begin with. Smirking, he crawled to the headboard and freed the silk that tied his fiancé's hands together.

He grimaced when the silk was released and there were red marks burned around his Yuuri's slender wrist. Taking the hands into his, he brought it down before he lay down, facing his fiancé.

Slowly, he brought it to his lips and kissed the red marks. "I'm sorry."

Yuuri's blush intensified when his beautiful yet masculine fiancé kissed his pain away. Smiling shyly, the boy removed his hands away and cupped Wolfram's face into his hands.

"It's fine," he said softly. He still didn't use to this whole, two guys together, but maybe…just maybe, he could try it out. After all, this was the best among the best, correction, though it was his first time, it was the best sex ever. How? He just knew it.

Wolfram smiled at the soft, non-accusing tone. Placing his hands on top of Yuuri's, he stared into those lovely eyes. "So, I take it…" he paused, the loving smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "…you like the sex?"

"Wha-Wha? I-I! Ugh! Se—!" Yuuri sputtered nonsense as his face turned bright red. "Wha-What we-were y-you tal-talking, W-Wolf?!" he shrieked, trying to take back his hands.

But, Wolfram wouldn't take that. Instead, he pulled the boy closer to him and hugged him tightly. Securing the flailing boy inside his embrace, he inhaled the sweet smell coming from the softest black tresses. "It's fine, I understand. You're still shy about it."

"Mmph!" Yuuri's voice was muffled by the soldier's chest.

Resting his chin on the boy's soft hair, he sighed in content though Yuuri was still squirming inside his arms. He was about to scold the younger half-demon when he felt an unmistakably hard 'thing' poking his bared thigh. Grinning, he stared down at the non-characteristically quiet boy.

"Hey, wimp," he smirked when the boy just kept quiet and not protesting about his nickname. And he could see the tip of Yuuri's ears were red with embarrassment. "So, you want another round, huh?"

* * *

Hahah! Second round, Yuuri? Really wimp XD

Anyway, it took me a month to finish this chapter and I'm glad now it's here. I hope this lemon/smut/smex wasn't bad. It was my first time ever writing one and I told you that was HARD! I never written one and this took me just one full month to think the exact words, and the right feelings. I'd great imaginations...it just when I tried to type it down, my mind went blank.

So, I hope to hear from you, if it please you. Maybe, if the responses are good...I'll try to write another M-rated fic *grins*


End file.
